


Machinery Tranquility

by MeganauraZX



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Aila but she appears for 5 seconds, Gen, I had to re-upload this I hate it here, Robot meditation bc I’m back on my bs, Un-official character but not Oc dude just vibes, Zero is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganauraZX/pseuds/MeganauraZX
Summary: *Post-X4, Pre-Undisturbed Peace* A little insight on how the first time X meditating went.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Machinery Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I had to re-upload this bc I’m fucking stupid ;)  
> This is what happens when you don’t ask your editor for help hhhhhh. (I got no patience) but anyways if you liked undisturbed peace, you’ll enjoy this! *not required to read it first but recommend reading it after*

The large snake moved through the tree line. It was heading towards a village at full speed. It was mindless. It’s only intent was to kill. It was making its way closer, until a blast caught its attention. A blue Reploid jumped forward, shooting out another shot from his buster, this time at its face. He continued to shoot, as the large robot reared its body towards him. He dodged with a simple dash, then aimed for the core on its back. The snake let out a loud scream, smoking pouring out of its body. But the Hunter wasn't finished. He charged up a shot, releasing it, and the snake exploded. He put his buster down after the smoke cleared, and sighed. 

“Aila.” X touched his ear piece. “I successfully stopped the berserk Mechaniloid, should I return?” 

“ _ I say check the village. _ ” A feminine voice replied. “ _ It doesn’t seem any have entered there, and we don’t track anymore coming, but it’s best to keep watch. Will call you back once Zero finishes his mission. _ ” 

“Roger. Heading to the village.” X turned, and once again, sighed. 

Zero. He had been acting weird ever since Repliforce’s downfall. But he knows why. Zero lost someone, he needed time to cope. Yet it was still odd, seeing him distant from X. The two were always a team, they had a very close relationship. Some say they’re like brothers, but X just cherished his friend deeply. 

He walked towards the village, pushing long leaves gently out of his way. X found it strange there was a village out in the middle of nowhere. It was so much easier to live in a populated area, you had your resources given to you so easily, but some humans liked being alone. He looked around. It was a small town with a lot of people out and about. He saw many humans pass him by, holding food and other items. He smiled a bit, but then blinked as he saw Reploids. 

They weren’t wearing full armor, they had regular clothes on, but some kept helmets and few other pieces. Most of them wore robes, and were chanting among themselves. 

_ Reploids? Living out here? With humans?  _ X was told the settlement was mainly humans, but it seemed HQ got their facts wrong. Yet something made his core hot from seeing humans and Reploids, together. He’s seen many together before, but with recent years, they’ve been separated. Humans were fearing Reploids with the Maverick virus worsening, and it pained X. He wanted both of them to be happy. To live in peace, and set aside their differences. But seeing this, relaxed him a bit more than anything. 

“My. We have a visitor?” X turned his head as he heard a voice. It was a man, seeming old. He was bald and had little facial hair. He wore only an orange robe and a necklace. 

“You must be X,” the man smiled. “We’ve heard many things about you.” 

“Oh, Oh!” The Blue Reploid stammered a bit. “Yeah I, uh, was in the area. Sorta stopped your village from a berserk Mechaniloid attacking it, so I’m sticking around until I get the clear.” 

“Well it’s a pleasure to have you.” The man chuckled a bit. “Would you like to come inside for a bit?” He pointed to a tent behind him. 

“Um, sure?” X was hesitant, but followed the man in. 

He was surprised to see multiple people already in, seeing how the tent looked rather small. Yet it had a lot of room, especially with the ceiling. Everyone sat apart from each other, humans and Reploids alike. The man sat down, but X remained standing. 

“Go on now, sit.” He said calmly to X. 

“Oh, but-“ 

“You’re a guest, sit.” Despite his tone still being soft, X sat down as if someone yelled at him. He mimicked the crossed legged posture the man did. He wasn’t sure what everyone was doing, and the Reploids confusion grew more as he saw people turn to face each other. 

The man doing so as well, which made X turn to face him. 

“What’s everyone doing?” He whispered. 

“Meditation.” 

“Medi-what?” The Blue Hunter asked in confusion. The man snorted. 

“Meditation.” He continued. “It’s a practice where one focuses on something, and ignores everything else to clear their mind. Some of us do it to achieve inner peace or enlightenment but others do it for the sake of letting go of their anxieties.” 

“Wow.” X awed. 

The idea to him was interesting, even if he didn’t quite understand it, he was fascinated. 

“So, I can do it?” The man nodded. “Yes. It’s a human practice but Reploids can do it. It’s easy to pick up. And,” the man looked X in the eyes. “A hero like you deserves some relaxation, wouldn't you agree?”

X blushed. He knew humans idolized him despite how Reploids were seen, but this was flattering. “Y-Yeah, I’ll do it.” He said shakely. 

The man smiled again, then placed his hands over each other in his lap, and he closed his eyes. X mimicked this easily, without even needing the man to say anything. He sat in darkness. He assumed that’s what this was going to be like. Just sit there, and focus on nothing. It seemed simple. But then, memories hit him. 

Sigma’s betrayals flashed before X’s eyes. The first war, Vile mocking him, Zero dying, and X fighting of his older comrades, came into his mind. Then the second war, of him retrieving Zero’s parts, then the third war, of Doppler sacrificing himself to stop Sigma. And then, the recent war. Double’s betrayal, the fight with Colonel, and Zero, looking so sad, all flashed in his head. He gritted his teeth, processing it all. It was overwhelming. Was it even possible for X to relax with all the troubles that overran his mind? Combined with all the new threats that arose? It seemed impossible.

“X?” A gentle voice, jolted him out of his trance. “I-“ he shot open his eyes. “Sorry, I-“ “You're supposed to breathe,” the man cut him off, but in a very calm manner. “It helps keep focus. Just watch me.” The man closed his eyes again, and took a slow deep breath. “Breathe in... Breathe out...” His hands followed his chest rising and falling. “Try it.” X closed his eyes again, and repeated what he just saw. “Breathe in… Breathe out…” he repeated as he took a slow, shaky breath. “Good. Now just repeat. Breathe in… Breathe out…” 

After his breaths became smoother, X became focused on his breathing rather easily. Deep breaths were always his go to way to calm himself down, but this was different. He was focusing on how his chest rose and fell, how his hands moved with his chest, how it felt for the air to enter his body, then leave his body. He had never done it like that. It was so calming. If he had a beating heart, he would say he could feel his heart rate calm down. His core at least, stopped a bit. His systems felt cool. His mind wasn’t buzzing with anything. No thoughts. No incoming calls. No data processing. It was completely blank. His thoughts were there, yet they didn't bother him. He just let them pass him by. His mind was for once not overrun with anything, he was just existing. He was finally experiencing peace. He always sought for it, he just never knew what it felt like. He never thought he’d get to experience it, yet he was now.

When he opened his eyes, he could only feel one thing: calmness. He was shocked, but he was so calm that he didn’t let any worries on his mind bother him. He let out a deep exhale, and looked at the man. He was smiling again. 

“I hoped you enjoyed it.” he said 

“I did.” X smiled back. “Thank you. You didn’t have too but you did. I owe you one.” The man just nodded in response. X looked over at all the people, who had all awakened from their sessions. 

_ Peace really is possible. _ He thought, staring at them. It wasn’t just the thought of Humans and Reploids living in peace that he was saying, no, he meant something else. That his own, inner peace was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally didn’t wanna post this fic bc I felt like I was milking robot meditation but my friends loved the idea so I wrote it out anyways. Dw I can write MM without meditation ddndndn, just specifically for X-yeah sorry this my therapy for them but hey I got a few fics planned for X that aren’t GRM! But yeah thanks for reading.


End file.
